callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redemption
Untitled Mason Kills Kennedy? (I was on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/COD7 and found this sentence: "After a second play-through of the archive footage, Mason’s final words, as well as his presence in the crowd greeting Kennedy's motorcade, suggest that he assassinated Kennedy during his imprisonment." This didn't make sense to me, since in U.S.D.D., Mason meets with Kennedy after escaping from prison. I guess the correct interpretation would be that Mason was brain-washed enough that he carried out the assassination after the events of U.S.D.D., without even realizing that he has committed the act. Does this seem like the correct interpretation? Tiger-Heli 19:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) The evidence was all pointed toward Mason killing Kennedy. First, the mission U.S.S.D took place 12 days before JFK's assassination. (11/10/63) Second, in the scene before the credits Mason names off numbers and names such as 22 (JFK was killed with a super long .22 rifle) 6.5mm (another name for a .22) 11 22 (he was killed on 11/22/63) and Texas (where he was killed) Third, In the same scene, Mason is seen at the airport as Kennedy is leaving for Texas. Forth, In Revalations, Mason is Heard yelling "OSWALD COMPROMISED!"(Lee Harvey Oswald was the person who is accepted as JFK in real life.)Solidus Boss! 22:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Solidus Boss!Solidus Boss! 22:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :For your second point, he actually names the date of the assassination, followed by the caliber round (a .22 is not a 6.5, it would transfer to .264, but you wouldn't use that for naming it) other than that you're right, but there's also the fact that the song Sympathy for the Devil, which is played during the ending credits. CAW4 02:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) This article was written horibbly. The walkthrough was done in 3 tenses. I tried to fix the tense issue, but it didn't sound like a walkthrough. It was more of a plot summery. Solidus Boss! 22:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Solidus Boss!Solidus Boss! 22:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Camera Trouble on PC? I was playing through Redemption for the first time today on the PC, and when I got onto the boat my player camera was messed up, as In I was seeing a zoomed in look, the exact zoomed in that you get from ADS. Anyone else know of this? Or is it just the level or is it just me? 21:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It was the game problem but not your computer problem . This happened to me before but I found that this can be solve by suicide once. For example , holding a grenade on the hand until it explode . by sunnyui123456 Woman? Before the "Five" cutscene, it shows a compass thing then cuts to a PA system counting numbers on a paper. Then we see a woman smoking a cigarette. We only get a look at the back of her head, where she wears a bow. I've seen her in another cinematic, who is this woman?--ATP2555 II 05:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Here's my theory: You'll notice that the woman's voice sounds similar to the voice reciting the numbers in Mason's head throughout the campaign. In Revelations, Hudson tells Mason that they (the CIA) had the broadcasts, and had played them to him again and again for hours. The woman was the person tasked with recording the numbers onto a video or audio file or whatever, so they could be played to Mason. Sgt. S.S. 11:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) What does this mean?!?! The player will have unlimited breathing underwater for a while. What does this mean?!?! In Trivia section.Blahmarrow 22:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC)